This invention relates to devices and methods for connecting an implement with a vehicle or power source, such as a skid loader or a tractor.
A number of attachment devices have been designed to attach an implement, such as a grader, to a vehicle, such as a skid loader. A typical skid loader may be used with a number of implements, such as graders, box blades, mowing blades, or any other type of industrial or farm implement commonly used. An attachment plate can be obtained that may be used to to attach an implement to the skid loader. For common push-type implements, it is generally desirable to maintain a certain degree of control over the implement. For instance, it may be desirable to put downward pressure on the entire length of the implement. In addition, it may be desirable to raise one end of the implement above the other end of the implement to perform a particular function. For instance, if a mower blade is attached to the attachment plate of a skid loader, it may be desirable to raise one end or side of the mower blade above the other side of the mower blade so that an uneven cut of grass will result. If the implement is a box blade or grader, it may be desirable to achieve a slope or uneven grade of the ground, and hence one end or side of the blade may be in a higher vertical position than the other end of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,131 to Van Ornum issued on Jun. 25, 1996, describes one embodiment of a typical attachment device that may be used to raise or lower one end of an implement relative to the other end of the implement. The Van Ornum patent shows an attachment device in which an overarching beam passes from the loader""s attachment plate, over the implement, and to a set of ground engaging wheels. The relative position of the implement may be altered in the Van Ornum device so that one end or side of the implement is higher than the other end or side of the implement.
Typical attachment devices for attaching implements to skid loaders, including the device described in the Van Ornum reference, have a number of disadvantages. First, typical attachment devices may be somewhat long and hence may be clumsy or difficult to maneuver in many situations. In the Van Ornum device, for instance, the set of ground engaging wheels extends a significant distance past the implement and the front end of the skid loader, which may make the skid loader and implement difficult to manipulate during operation. Second, it may be difficult to retain adequate and comfortable control over the skid loader while using the implement. In order to use the implement, a certain amount of downward pressure typically must be applied to the implement. In embodiments of attachment devices such as that shown in Van Ornum, it may be necessary to put a significant amount of pressure on the front ground engaging wheels, which may cause the front wheels of the skid loader to be lifted off the ground, hence putting pressure on the implement. This disengagement of the front wheels of the loader from the ground is not only uncomfortable for the operator of the skid loader, and it may also lead to decreased control of the loader. Most attachment devices, as noted above, may cause a number of undesirable side effects that may make it undesirable to use those attachment devices.
A need exists for an attachment device to attach an implement to a vehicle, such as a skid loader, that is maneuverable and that may be used to raise or lower one end or side of the implement relative to the other end, while still maintaining sufficient pressure on the implement. A need also exists for an attachment device that is strong and rigid enough for push-type applications and that is comfortable for the operator of the loader to handle.
One embodiment of the invention is an attachment device for attaching an implement to an attachment plate for a vehicle. In this embodiment, the attachment device comprises at least two sets of two or more arms, each arm having a first end and a second end, the first end of each arm being operably coupled to the implement and the second end of each arm being operably coupled to the attachment plate, wherein the two sets of two or more arms allow the implement to be tilted such that a first end of the implement may be raised to a higher vertical position than a second end of the implement.
Another embodiment of the invention is an attachment device for attaching a blade to an attachment plate for a loader. In this embodiment, the attachment device comprises a first set of arms, the first set of arms including a first upper arm and a first lower arm, a second set of arms, the second set of arms including a second upper arm and a second lower arm, a first loader mounting plate and a second loader mounting plate, wherein the first loader mounting plate operably couples the first upper arm and the first lower arm to the attachment plate and the second loader mounting plate operably couples the second upper arm and the second lower arm to the attachment plate, a first blade mounting plate and a second blade mounting plate, wherein the first blade mounting plate operably couples the first upper arm and the first lower arm to the blade and the second blade mounting plate operably couples the second upper arm and the second lower arm to the blade, and a wheel assembly, wherein the wheel assembly is operably connected to the blade so that the wheel assembly and the blade move relative to each other in a vertical direction.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a method for attaching an implement to an attachment plate for a vehicle. In this embodiment, the invention comprises providing at least two sets of two or more arms, each arm having a first end and a second end, and operably coupling the first end of each arm to the implement and the second end of each arm to the attachment plate, wherein the two sets of two or more arms allow the implement to be tilted such that a first side of the implement may be raised to a higher vertical position than a second side of the implement.
Other features and advantages of the apparatuses and methods of the present invention will become more fully apparent and understood with reference to the following description and drawings, and the appended claims.